


When the guy you like is an asshole

by Miizurichan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6 years later, College AU, Drama, Inheritance ceremony, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years have passed since the first attempt of holding an inheritance ceremony for Tsuna. Now it's time for another try, but something unexpected happens the night before. Maybe will it make for a better ceremony in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the guy you like is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot about this one too, but here it is~   
> Enjoy!

Close to six years had passed since the first attempt at holding an inheritance ceremony or Tsuna. Now, it was time for a second attempt. Tsuna still wasn’t too thrilled about the whole ordeal, but he accepted it regardless. The ninth boss, Timoteo, was dragging on the years, and leaving the Vongola family before a new boss was in place, was out of the question. 

So, close to Tsuna’s twentieth birthday, familiar letters with the Vongola family crest on them appeared in the mail. At first, Tsuna had gotten irked. He wondered if it was really necessary to go through all that trouble of inviting families and possibly having everything ruined again. Then, after his university roommate and close friend Enma had calmed him down, he wondered how on earth he was going to explain this to the headmaster. 

“Hello! I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have to take time off school to become a mafia boss, I hope you understand!”

No matter how he tried to phrase it, it sounded absolutely ridiculous. Naturally, he could lie, but there was always a chance he could be caught, so telling the truth no matter how ridiculous it sounded, seemed a better option. 

Although the better half of the afternoon and evening was spent trying to figure out how to explain his situation in the best way, everything was gone the next morning when he sat in front of the headmaster. Six years had passed since he was properly dragged into this, and he was still very much a clumsy boy. Regardless, the headmaster accepted his explanation right away. Tsuna suspected Reborn or the ninth boss had something to do with it. 

Well, it saved him some embarrassment, so he let it be, thanked the headmaster and hurried out to reach his next class. Mafia boss-to-be or not, he was not skipping classes unless he absolutely had to. 

The next few days rolled by with minimal problems, nothing big like last time the ceremony had been held. Well, until Friday was over and Tsuna was washing dishes after he and Enma had eaten dinner at least. The doorbell rang and Enma had hurried down the hall to answer it before Tsuna could react. 

Then, mere seconds later, Enma darted back through the living room and to the kitchen. “Tsuna, um, it’s for you.” His expression had been odd, but Tsuna had gotten so used to seeing weird mafia at the door, so he didn’t think much of it. “Okay… It probably has something to do with the ceremony.” Tsuna mumbled most of it as he rounded the counter corner. Then, he shot Enma a smile before rounding the corner to the hall and getting to the front door. 

A tall, decent looking man stood there wearing a suit. Classical mafia style, from head to toe. But, it wasn’t someone Tsuna could remember seeing before. 

“Yes? What’s this about?” 

“On orders, I have been assigned to take you to a hotel for the night, awaiting the ceremony.” 

“On whose orders?” 

“I’m not at liberty to share say at this time.” 

“Okay. Then, tell me, why should I go with you?” 

“Sawada.” 

“Fine.” 

After yelling bye to Enma, Tsuna had stepped outside with the man and followed him down to an awaiting car. When he had gotten in, he frowned and looked over at the man as he was telling the driver where to take them. “Who are you, really?” 

“The hint I gave you before should be more than enough for that brain of yours.” 

The man’s voice had dropped to a mere whisper, a clear sign to shut up and remain silent until they were at the hotel. So he remained quiet. The last thing he needed right now was even more enemies. 

The ride to the hotel was awkward. The man didn’t speak a single word. Not even when he climbed out of the car to hold the door open for Tsuna to escort him inside the hotel, did he speak. Not to mention that they didn’t even check in properly, which Tsuna found just a tiny bit odd. The man had only turned toward the receptionist and nodded his head before continuing toward the elevators. Clearly he had already checked in under some name and was a familiar face. 

Tsuna wanted to panic. There were many floors to go up and if this man was unknown to the Vongola, he could easily try to take him out. However, nothing happened. The man stood rooted by his side with his hands folded gently in front of him. Tsuna, on the other hand, shuffled his feet and fidgeted with his hands until they stopped and left the elevator in favour of a long hallway to the left. 

The closer they got to the end, the clearer it became to Tsuna that this was likely not a one-man assassination trap. Two more men in suits stood on either side of a double hotel room door. Tsuna didn’t recognize them either, but something about them seemed familiar. 

Before he could open his mouth and ask what was really going on, the door was opened and Tsuna was practically pushed inside the room and the door was shut behind him. Before he managed to collect himself enough to stand up, the soft patting of feet came closer and a familiar sound filled the hair. 

“Kufufufu.” 

Tsuna barely managed to register anything before he was on his feet and moving toward the familiar figure. Seconds later, the harsh sound of flesh hitting flesh rings out through the room. 

“Ouch!” 

Tsuna cries out as he retracts his arm and clutches his fist close to his chest and clenches his eyes shut to keep the tears from springing out. 

“Figures you would feel more pain from that than me.” The figure holds his cheek slightly as he steps toward Tsuna. “I thought you’d be happy to see me, Tsunayoshi.” 

“Who’d be happy to see you after what you did, jackass!” 

“Ouch, that hurts my feelings. Now let me see that hand of yours. Can’t have you showing up with a bruised hand on your big day, hm?” 

“Don’t touch me, Mukuro!” Tsuna twists his body away as Mukuro pulls him closer and almost stumbles in the attempt. This makes for an awkward situation as Mukuro pulls him back on his feet properly and into his chest. 

“Calm down, Tsunayoshi” The way Mukuro looks at him almost made his anger melt away. Almost. He follows Mukuro over to the couch and sits down there, quietly letting Mukuro put ice on his hand. 

“Are you an illusion? Why are you doing this?” Tsuna asks as Mukuro sits down beside him on the black leather couch. 

“I am not, and I am doing this as a favour to your allies. Sort of. Most of all because I wanted to see you.” 

Tsuna was sure his face was flushing up. Mukuro’s laugh rang out through the air and into his ears again. “Look, I do not like the mafia, you know that. But, I wanted to show my support. As your mist guardian.” 

“Couldn’t you just have come to the ceremony? And isn’t it a little late to say you’re just my mist guardian after what you did five years ago before you bailed and I couldn’t find you? I need to be able to trust you. 

Mukuro knew Tsuna was serious, but he still couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I know I made a mistake. My mistake was leaving you, but I do not regret kissing you. I needed to see you before the ceremony, Tsunayoshi.” 

Anger flared up in Tsuna’s eyes. “To what? To see if I still felt something for you? To see if I was worthy of you yourself being my mist guardian?” 

“Tsuna. Sit back down and listen to me.” 

Albeit reluctantly, Tsuna sat back down on the couch but kept his eyes mostly on his own hands as Mukuro started talking. 

Honesty without being playful or mean had never been Mukuro’s strong side. For Tsuna, he tried, he really tried, but opening up to someone was uncomfortable and weird. Regardless, he had to try.

“I am rude, mean, a bit of an asshole and I vanish constantly and pick fights with the other guardians and expect you to handle Chrome without complaining. But I like you. Mafia or not, I like you. And seeing you now, almost twenty years old, I don’t want to see you with anyone else.” 

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna’s hands gently and lifted them to his face after he had finished speaking. He wasn’t sure if he had ever felt that nervous before in his entire life. He didn’t even feel like himself, as he sat with Tsuna’s hands in his, pressed against his own cheeks, waiting for some kind of response. 

“You’re a selfish dick.” 

The harsh words made Mukuro look up, and what he saw there surprised him greatly. Tsuna’s eyes shone with tears and his lower lip quivered ever so slightly. 

“You can’t just show up and do this to me.” Tsuna’s voice sounded so small and brittle that Mukuro almost thinks he’s actually going to start crying. Instead of tears, soft, dry lips cover his own for a short time. 

“I can’t run after you everywhere you go. I’ll be responsible for a large mafia family, as well as that I have to attend school.” It was now or never, he needed to get it out. “You’ve hurt me, my friends… but I like you too and I want you by my side, properly.” 

Sniffling through a clogged nose, Tsuna slowly looks up at Mukuro who looks back at him with the genuinely happiest expression Tsuna has ever seen on his face. It was an unnatural view, but he had always found Mukuro more handsome when he smiled. He would be lying if he said his heart didn’t make a small jump. 

They talked some more after that, about the man who came to pick him up, about the past and about the ceremony. Before they knew it, they had moved from the couch and to the bed further into the room. Time and space always ceased to matter when he was alone Mukuro. 

Usually, Tsuna would worry about it, but tonight it felt soothing to just forget reality for the night and feel surrounded by Mukuro’s scent and listen to the sound of his heartbeat. 

And forgetting was truly what he did. By the time he woke up, it was almost noon and the ceremony was set to start in just a bit over an hour. As he tried to get out of the bed, Tsuna found himself dragged back into the bed with his back hitting Mukuro’s chest. As much as he wished he could stay in those arms, he couldn’t. 

“Mukuro, let go. I have to get ready.” 

“Don’t wanna. Sleep some more.” 

“You know I can’t do that! The ceremony starts in an hour and I have to be there! Come on, let go already.” 

He tried both pushing and pinching, but none of it made Mukuro’s arms budge even an inch. In a last resort, Tsuna wiggled around to face Mukuro and leaned down to kiss him deeply with just enough tongue to get Mukuro to loosen his grip enough for him to slip out of the bed and hurry into the bathroom before he got more distracted by Mukuro. 

When he was out of the shower and came back into the main room, he found Mukuro in the kitchen area making coffee, and a black bag on the bed. Well, it looked suspicious at first, but when he opened it and saw a suit inside, he couldn’t keep the smile back. 

Tsuna was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when a second pair of hands came around his waist to finish the buttoning and soft lips planted a small kiss behind his ear. When the last button was up, Tsuna was spun around to face Mukuro, who was already beginning to work his tie on for him. The attention made heat rise lightly to his cheeks. Mukuro usually never did this sort of thing. 

“I can dress myself, you know.” 

“Mh? I know.” 

“Then… why are you dressing me?” 

“Kufufu. Why are you letting me dress you if you don’t like it, Tsunayoshi?” 

More heat rises to Tsuna’s cheeks as Mukuro talks. He clears his throat slightly, looks up at Mukuro and is about to speak again when the words die on his lips. He had looked at Mukuro yesterday, but he couldn’t remember noticing how much Mukuro had matured over the years. Without thinking about it, Tsuna raised his arms to stroke his thumbs over Mukuro’s cheekbones. 

“Having fun, Tsunayoshi?”

Tsuna couldn’t get an answer out. Not one that made sense either way, because he wasn’t sure what he was even doing. Before he managed to embarrass himself even further, Tsuna turned around and picked up the last piece he had left to put on, the jacket. When he turned back around to face Mukuro, he was met with a thermocup filled with coffee. Looking up with a surprised expression, he got a smile from Mukuro. 

“Kufufu. Shouldn’t we get going?” 

Taking a sip of the coffee in his right hand, Tsuna let his left hand be taken by Mukuro as they walked out of the hotel room. The guards and the man from yesterday followed them as they walked. While in the elevator, he had snuck a glance at the man who had led him there the evening before. 

Once they exited the elevator, Tsuna had looked up at Mukuro. “Are they illusions?” His voice was a mere whisper, just in case, but Mukuro only chuckled and smiled. Tsuna supposed that was to be expected of his mist guardian. Much like yesterday, Tsuna had little time to look around himself before he was in the car and they were on their way toward the ceremony location. 

The ride didn’t take too long, Tsuna almost wished it would have lasted longer so he could have a chance at soothing his heart before being tossed into accepting his new reality. The two guards and the man stepped out of the car first, then Mukuro stepped out, smiled smugly to his side and reached in for Tsuna’s hand so he could help him out of the car. 

When he stepped out, he understood Mukuro’s smile. All his guardians – his friends – were waiting for him. Everyone were dressed in suits, Chrome too. Gokudera was the first to greet them, although he started the greeting with accusing Mukuro of all kinds of things. The rest followed after that. Well, everyone but Hibari. A few years ago it would have been surprising to even see him there, but these days it was easier to get him to go along with them. At a certain distance though, because of crowding and Mukuro. 

Every head in the grand hall turned as they walked inside. Although he was nervous, he walked with steady steps to the stage at the other end of the hall. When they passed the Simon family, Tsuna could see Enma giving him thumbs up. For some reason, it made heat rise to his cheeks, but his steps didn’t skip a beat until he was up on the stage, facing Timoteo, the ninth and current boss of the Vongola family. 

Timoteo looked at him and smiled. “Are you ready?” Tsuna nodded, but his entire body screamed no. After what had happened six years ago, Timoteo decided to alter the ceremony that had remained the same for generations. That without telling Tsuna how things would proceed. In other words, he had to wing it, and he was terrified. 

Timoteo stepped forward and talked about the past bosses of the Vongola family, about misunderstandings – especially the situation with the Simon family six years ago. When he was done talking, he turned to Tsuna with a smile. 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi. My dear grandson. It is now time for the ball to roll, and it rolls to you. Over these years, you have grown to become an extraordinary young man with great promise for the future. You have told me time and time again how you want nothing to do with the mafia, but I ask you one last time. Do you accept the title of the tenth Vongola boss? Do you promise to protect this family and its allied families, to lead them with a determined, yet gentle hand?” 

Tsuna inhaled deeply and put a hand over his heart. “I accept. I accept this title and I promise to protect this family and the allied families. I promise to lead them with a determined and gentle hand to the absolute best of my ability and continue growing.” 

How he managed to keep his voice steady, he didn’t know. But he knew his hands were uncomfortably warm and sweaty when Timoteo grabbed them after reaching into his inner suit pocket.

“You were chosen. Not only by me, but by the entire line of bosses, and most importantly, by Giotto, Vongola primo.” Timoteo smiled again and turned to the waiting crowd of mafia families. “It is now time for me to step down.” He took a step to the side, allowing Tsuna to be the centre of attention. “The tenth Vongola boss rises, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” 

Not quite knowing what to do, Tsuna took up the chain Timoteo had handed to him and hooked the buttoned ends with the Vongola crest on them to each side of the V fold on his suit, so the chain crossed over his heart. He could see on the faces of those closest in the crowd that they expected something. Perhaps yet another little speech? 

Going with the gut feeling, Tsuna took a step forward. “From this moment on, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. The tenth boss of the Vongola family.” He watched in awe as row after row bowed their heads in respect and acceptance. What surprised him the most, was seeing the Varia members bowing their heads as well. When they all rose, Tsuna could see that this time, Xanxus was there. 

Tsuna almost smiled. Until he saw Xanxus and the rest of Varia make their way toward the stage. Panic rose in his chest as they approached, but he calmed down once he saw Xanxus made no attempt of getting onto the stage. That, as well as the fact that there was a grin on Squalo’s face. 

“I don’t like you. I’ve never fucking liked you.” Xanxus stopped to click his tongue against the roof of his mouth while waiting for the crowd to stop murmuring. “But, we, the Varia, the Vongola assassination squad, accept you as the tenth boss.” Now Tsuna couldn’t keep the smile off his face, silly as it might have looked. He was long since used to Xanxus insulting him every time they met. 

“Thank you, Xanxus.” 

“Tch, I don’t want to be thanked by you.” 

Even as Xanxus stomped off along with the others, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Although this was going to be a hard job to do, it felt good to have supporters. Other families also approached the stage to renew their alliance with the Vongola family. Even Enma and his guardians approached to make their vows, despite everyone knowing their bond was as strong as ever. 

And last but not least, the Cavallone family, led by Dino, stepped forward to renew their alliance. “You’ve really grown, Tsuna.” Dino smiled up at him before he continued. “As the tenth boss of the Cavallone family, I pledge alliance to the Vongola.” Tsuna smiled back at him and bowed lightly. “As the tenth boss of the Vongola family, I pledge alliance to the Cavallone family in return.” 

When it was finally over, Tsuna felt like he could collapse on the way down from the stage. His legs felt like jelly after standing still for so long, but it didn’t matter once he saw the proud, smiling faces of his friends and family members standing before him. Before he could even step down the final step, two sets of arms pulled him into a group hug, he was sure he was hugged by almost all of them. 

Chrome stood a bit on the side line, beside Mukuro when Tsuna approached them after he had freed himself from the group hug. He opened his arms and smiled at her. “Would it be okay if I hugged you, Chrome?” Her visible eye lit up before she looked at Mukuro who just smiled. Then, she took a few uncertain steps forward into Tsuna’s arms. He held her gently, but firm enough for her to know he meant it. When they separated, he looked at her with a serious expression. “I’m glad you’re a part of my family, Chrome. You will always be welcome by my side, and you should never need to hesitate to ask me for help.” A flush crept up her cheeks as she nodded and a smile slowly stretched out on her face. Tsuna could see it meant a lot to her. 

The next one on the list of people closest to him he hadn’t hugged yet, was Hibari Kyoya, his very own cloud guardian. “Hey, don’t go walking off already.” Tsuna grabbed Hibari’s sleeve as the taller man tried to walk further away from them. Tsuna expected Hibari to turn around and throw him a death sentence, but no such thing came. Instead, what came was out of his mouth was quite different. 

“Is it an order? Do I have to hug you?” 

“Uh, huh? I guess so?” 

Of all the things that could have come out of his mouth, Tsuna did not expect that. Nor did he expect Hibari to grab him under his arms and lift him off the ground before hugging him very shortly before putting him down and walking off, most likely to find Dino. 

Shaking his head slightly, Tsuna laughed lowly to himself before turning and walking toward the last person he hadn’t hugged yet. Mukuro didn’t look surprised when he approached, not that Tsuna expected anything different. “Saving the best for last?” 

Although Tsuna couldn’t keep the flush in his cheeks away at Mukuro’s words, he doesn’t let it stop him. “Shut it, Mukuro.” Tsuna reached up and yanked Mukuro’s face down to his own to kiss him on the lips before Mukuro could say anything else. When he pulled back, he stared at Mukuro with a serious expression. “Don’t you disappear on me again, Mukuro. I’m officially your boss now.” 

However serious Tsuna tries to be, Mukuro smiles widely and leans in to give him a kiss. “I love an office romance.” Tsuna knows his face is heating up, and he can hear what appears to be Gokudera coughing behind him. He was pretty sure many eyes were on them where they stood, but he didn’t care, and he knew Mukuro didn’t care either.


End file.
